User blog:Windindi/Badges I request for this Wiki
I always wanted to make badges and here is what I made For each type, you must of made 5 edits to eatch type *'Normal Badge- '''Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Fire Badge- Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Fighting Badge-' Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Water Badge- '''Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Flying Badge- 'Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Grass Badge-''' Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Poison Badge- '''Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Electric Badge- 'Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Ground Badge-'Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Psychic Badge- 'Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Rock Badge- Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Ice Badge'- Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Bug Badge- '''Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Dragon Badge- Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Ghost Badge- '''Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Dark Badge- 'Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Steel Badge- 'Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon *'Fairy Badge- 'Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon (Ex. Normal Badge- Make 5 edits for ________ Type Pokemon. Blank is what ever type the badge shows) Pictures for each badge #◾Normal Badge- Eevee #◾Fire Badge- Charmander #◾Fighting Badge- Machamp #◾Water Badge- Squirtle #◾Flying Badge- Pidgy #◾Grass Badge- Bulbasaur #◾Poison Badge- Muk #◾Electric Badge- Pikachu #◾Ground Badge- Sandrew #◾Psychic Badge- Abra #◾Rock Badge- Geodude #◾Ice Badge- Vanillite #◾Bug Badge- Butterfree #◾Dragon Badge- Dragonite #◾Ghost Badge- Haunter #◾Dark Badge- Zorua #◾Steel Badge- Mawile #◾ Fairy Badge- Jigglypuff *'Legends- 'Make 10 edits on a Legendary Pokemon These are "Legendary Badges" *'Articuno- Make an edit for __________ *'Zapdos- Make an edit for __________' *'Moltres- Make an edit for __________' *'Mewtwo- Make an edit for __________' *'Mew- Make an edit for __________' *'Raikou- Make an edit for __________' *'Entei- Make an edit for __________' *'Suicune- Make an edit for __________' *'Lugia- Make an edit for __________' *'Ho-Oh- Make an edit for __________' *'Celebi- Make an edit for __________' *'Regirock- Make an edit for __________' *'Regice- Make an edit for __________' *'Registeel- Make an edit for __________' *'Latias- Make an edit for __________' *'Latios- Make an edit for __________' *'Kyogre- Make an edit for __________' *'Groudon- Make an edit for __________' *'Rayquaza- Make an edit for __________' *'Jirachi- Make an edit for __________' *'Deoxys- Make an edit for __________' *'Uxie- Make an edit for __________' *'Mesprit- Make an edit for __________' *'Azelf- Make an edit for __________' *'Dialga- Make an edit for __________' *'Palkia- Make an edit for __________' *'Heatran-Make an edit for __________' *'Regigigas-Make an edit for __________' *'Giratina-Make an edit for __________' *'Cresselia-Make an edit for __________' *'Phione-Make an edit for __________' *'Manaphy-Make an edit for __________' *'Darkrai-Make an edit for __________' *'Shaymin-Make an edit for __________' *'Arceus-'''Make an edit for __________ And now, the best badges!! *'Pokeball- Edit 10 Pokemon''' *'Great Ball- Edit 20 Pokemon' *'Ultra Ball- Edit 35 Pokemon' *'Master Ball- Edit 50 Pokemon' *'Kanto- Edit 20 Kanto Pokemon' *'Johto- Edit 20 Johto Pokemon' *'Hoenn- Edit 20 Hoenn Pokemon' *'Sinnoh- Edit 20 Sinnoh Pokemon' *'Red- Be the top 3 of the Tier List' *'Blue- Be the top 5 of the Tier list' *'Yellow- Be the top 7 of the Tier list' *'Green- Be the top 10 of the Tier list' Category:Blog posts